<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That time Hippolyta shotgunned and made out with Josephine Baker by livrelibre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281453">That time Hippolyta shotgunned and made out with Josephine Baker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre'>livrelibre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Femslash Festivus, Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude in the multiverse adventures of one Hippolyta Freeman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hippolyta Freeman/Josephine Baker, Implied Hippolyta Freeman/Josephine Baker/Frida Kahlo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That time Hippolyta shotgunned and made out with Josephine Baker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts">longwhitecoats</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to sinkauli for super quick beta! Also I know on our Earth, Josephine Baker and Frida Kahlo didn't meet until 1939 but if Lovecraft Country is going to have them meet earlier and definitively make out in front of all and sundry, I'm not going to argue. Also assume Frida's canon open approach to relationships here and that everyone is enthusiastically consenting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>52.263231, -49.988712, 65.941899 </p><p><br/>
The first time she’d seen Josephine sitting in the middle of a crowd of girls and gaiety with that look in her eyes, she’d surprised herself with how much it tugged at something behind her breastbone she didn’t want to look at too closely. She was having too much fun and the woman responsible ought to be too. She sauntered over, draped herself on the edge of the chaise longue beside Josephine, produced a little hand-rolled joint out of her cigarette case, and said, “Well, that’s no look for a night like this. Gotta light? I’ll split this with you.” Josephine’s eyes suddenly warmed and sparked as much as the match she struck, which was a win in Hippolyta’s book. She held Josephine’s hand steady as she lit up and held eye contact and her breath as well after she puffed at the joint. The moment stretched even before the smoke hit and fluttered in her lungs. After a long moment, she exhaled but that curious tension remained. Instead of handing over the joint, Hippolyta quirked an eyebrow with a hint of challenge and asked, “Shotgun?” She was a little surprised at her own daring but didn’t show it on her face; this was the new Hippolyta, the one who danced topless and drank and smoked and flirted with pretty girls. Why not with the prettiest of them all? Josephine’s mouth twitched up, the look in her eyes knowing as she said, “Don’t mind if I do.” Hippolyta, feeling like she was looking at herself from outside her body, took another long drag, leaning in slowly until Josephine met her in the middle and sucked the smoke and what felt like all the air she’d ever had from her lungs. Josephine’s mouth was warm, soft, a little waxy from her lipstick, and tasted of the smoke and the gin she’d been drinking. Hippolyta suddenly felt more in her body than she ever had--dizzy, expansive, warm and tingling in every nerve--as they traded smoke-filled kisses back and forth. Eventually, joint stubbed out, they simply melted into one another, the rest of the room forgotten.Time slowed down and stretched and she felt she was meant to be here, in the place, kissing this woman for all eternity. The sudden absence of Josphine’s lips on hers and the filtering in of the party chatter brought her back to the present to find Frida Kahlo leaning over them, having captured Josphine’s attention and lips in a searing kiss of her own. Time still moving syrupy slow, Hippolyta only thought “Beautiful,” and didn’t even have time to get worried before Frida broke the kiss, arched one thick brow and, caressing Josephine’s shoulder, smiled at them both rakishly. “Here you are, my dear. I see you’ve found good company. I’ll leave you to it. Unless you don’t mind a third? You are quite lovely, chérie, and I have been looking for another artist’s model. Perhaps you’d like to join us in the dressing room and pose for some sketches?” Hippolyta blinked and imagined for a fleeting second what old Hippolyta would have said to that. New Hippolyta smiled back and said, “Don’t mind if I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>